un gato en el cielo
by natsu x777
Summary: Despues de la pelea contra los Dragones, Fairy Tail pierde a un preciado miembro.


Oneshot

Un gato en el cielo

Los personajes no son míos, son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima.

Magnolia 7 de julio año x792

_**Estaban reunidos todos los magos en un entierro. El miembro que había fallecido en batalla contra los Dragones yacía descansando en el cielo disfrutando de una infinidad de peces, si la persona que había fallecido había sido Happy, el gato azul que era tan querido por el gremio y mas por cierto Dragón slayer, que desde ese día cambio su vida para siempre, ahí se encontraban viendo la tumba donde en una lapida estaba el nombre de Happy que ya podía volar libremente por los cielos sin cansarse o preocuparse, solo ser feliz.**_

_**El Dragón slayer de fuego se encontraba delante de todos los presentes mirando la tumba del que fue el que siempre lo acompaño desde que él lo encontró en el bosque, al que él consideraba un hijo y que vivieran infinitas aventuras juntos, tenia la mirada ensombrecida. Lo único que podían notar los otros magos era un silencio de la persona que menos pensaron que lo pudiera estar, Natsu Dragneel era el que estaba frente de la tumba de Happy sin nada que decir o hacer solo, estaba ahí pensando en que era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla de la cual no podría despertar nunca más, ya que no podría volver a ver a Happy de nuevo.**_

_**Mientras pensaba de un momento a otro Sintió una mano apoyándole sobre su hombro, no volteo a mirar ya que gracias a su olfato, sabia quien era aunque a pesar de eso no haya hecho ningún movimiento.**_

-Natsu - _**Decía Lucy al lado de él. No podía decirle nada, solo quería que el sintiera que ella iba a estar ahí apoyándolo, luego de un tiempo en el que los dos estaban callados, Natsu amablemente le agarro la mano y empezó a hablar…**_

-Dime Lucy- _**su voz sonaba muy pesada.**_

- ¿Qué pasa, Natsu?-

- ¿Por qué tuvo que morir él?, ¿Por qué hizo esa estupidez y no me dejo morir a mi?

_**Lucy reprocho totalmente el comentario de Natsu y lo abrazo. Con un nudo en la garganta le contesto…**_

- Natsu, no digas eso, te prohíbo volver a decir eso.- _**Contesto Lucy y prosiguió…**_ no mas piensa como estaría Happy si tú no estuvieras acá, imagina lo que yo sentiría si no te pudiera hablar más- _**Lo último, Lucy lo dijo con las lágrimas salidas, a pesar de eso, siguió hablando…**_

- Lo único que te puedo decir, es que Happy hizo todo por nosotros aun cuando mirai rouge te iba a asesinar, Happy nunca lo dudo…-

_**Flashback**_

_**Natsu estaba perdiendo contra mirai rouge, estaba muy débil, no lo podía vencer, mirai Rouge se dispuso a dar el ataque final hasta que…**_

_-Lucy.- __**Decía Happy.**_

_**Lucy se encontraba demasiado débil ya que había utilizado todo su poder mágico para ayudarle a Natsu, aunque poco logro, y peor aun mirai rouge le dio un certero golpe que la dejo completamente inmóvil y a punto de desmayarse, Lucy a duras penas podía hablar, pero estaba en un lugar seguro donde lo había dejado Natsu y también podían ver lo que pasaba, Natsu estaba a punto de morir, hasta que…**_

_- Lucy, Por favor cuida a Natsu, lo va a necesitar de ahora en adelante, por nada del mundo lo vayas a abandonar y siempre quédate a su lado, te va a necesitar ahora más que nunca de aquí en adelante.- __**Happy no había volteado a mirar a Lucy, solo veía la pelea.**_

_-Happy, ¿Qué quieres decir?- __**Decía Lucy que apenas podía hablar.**_

_-Gracias por todo, Lucy.- __**volteándola a mirar, Le sonrió con lágrimas salir de sus ojos.**_

_-Happy no, detente, por favor.- __**Lucy estaba muy débil, no se podía mover, su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más y derramando una lagrima viendo borrosamente como Happy se dirigía rápidamente a donde estaba Natsu, quedo desmayada…**_

_-Eres un inútil Natsu Dragneel.- __**Decía rouge del futuro**_

_**Natsu intentaba resistir todas las arremetidas que le daba mirai rouge, pero era inútil, estaba a punto de morir...**_

_-ARTE SECRETA DEL DRAGON DE LUZ Y SOMBRA.-_

_**Rouge del futuro le iba a dar el golpe final, le había lanzado su técnica más poderosa y Natsu lo iba a recibir, hasta que… Happy activa un círculo mágico para recibir todo el golpe, Natsu quedo petrificado con lo que veía sus ojos…**_

_-Ha…ha...p...y- __**Natsu mientras decía eso derramo una lagrima, y se dirigió a donde estaba Happy.**_

_**Happy ya se encontraba muerto para cuando Natsu lo alzo…**_

_- Happy, despierta- __**No hubo respuesta.**_

_- Happy, mira, tengo aquí tu pescado favorito.- __**No hubo ningún movimiento.**_

_- Ha…ppy despierta, por favor.- __**Haciéndosele un nudo en la Garganta y empezándole a salir lagrimas.**_

_- ¡HAPPY!- __**Grito Natsu y sorpresivamente se escucho como si fuese el grito de un Dragón.**_

_- ese gato no pudo haber sido más inútil, sacrificando su vida en vano, sabiendo que a quien salvo está a punto de morir.- __**Decía Mirai Rouge.**_

_**Luego de eso Natsu, hizo la mirada más terrorífica que jamás hubiera hecho, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, además de eso, las escamas de Dragón se empezaban a notar en su cuerpo, Natsu estaba entrando en el modo Dragón Force, mirai rouge, anonadado no pudo hacer nada y por el poder increíblemente que tenia Natsu, sin rogar lo asesino…**_

_**Luego de eso Happy alzo a Happy y Lucy y los llevo donde estaban sus demás compañeros, que viendo como estaba Natsu preguntaron…**_

_- Natsu... ¿qué les paso?- __**preguntaban angustiados erza y gray.**_

_**Natsu estaba con la mirada baja, pero, se le podían notar las lagrimas salir de su mirada, Natsu recostó con mucho cuidado a Lucy en el suelo y como soporte en su cabeza puso su bufanda, y sentándose al lado suyo, teniendo a Happy de los hombros les respondió…**_

_- no, lo pude salvar.- __**el gremio sintió un gran escalofrió y empezaron a mirar si Lucy estaba bien, afortunadamente se le podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cosa que comprobó Levy, pero ella veía a un Natsu totalmente destruido tanto física como emocionalmente, mientras el tenia la mirada dirigida directamente a Happy, cuando ella volteo a ver a Happy le entro un gran escalofrió, además de que las lagrimas sin querer empezaban a salir, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue…**_

_- no, me digas que, Happy, es... Esta.- __**se levanto rápidamente para que Natsu le contestara lo único que pudo ver fue un Natsu con la cabeza más baja y llorando aun mas fuerte…**_

_-Ha…ppy, murió salvándome la vida.- __**Termino de decir Natsu.**_

_**Todo el gremio quedo petrificado ante tal noticia…**_

_-no puede ser.- __**Decía charle, a lo que Natsu no respondió.**_

_- ¡es mentira, el no pudo morir, es una gran ¡ mentira!- __**Dijo charle con las lagrimas saliendo acercándose más a Natsu, a lo que él, alzando la mirada, le respondió…**_

_- es, verdad.- __**Charle vio a Natsu totalmente destruido, estaba herido, tenía grandes heridas, pero sus ojos le decían que la herida más profunda la tenía en su corazón…**_

_**No pudiendo aguantar más, todo el gremio se puso a llorar, el gato que siempre les hacia reír por sus locuras ya no estaría más con ellos…**_

_**Fin flashback**_

_**Lucy nunca se le iría a olvidar jamás ese momento cuando despertó, todo el gremio estaba llorando descontroladamente, cuando miro a su lado, vio lo que nunca creería ver, Natsu se encontraba llorando mientras cargaba a un Happy ya sin alma, cuando Lucy se percato de eso, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir, y viendo a Natsu como estaba devastado, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo para tratar de darle todo el apoyo que pudiera, pero en ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue llorar al lado de Natsu, y recordar esa sonrisa que le dio antes de despedirse…**_

_**Cuando todos los del gremio se empezaron a retirar, solo quedaron Natsu y Lucy, y Natsu abrazando a Lucy no se pudo contener mas y empezó a llorar y gritar descontroladamente, logro desahogarse todo lo que pudo, Lucy fuertemente trataba de no llorar, pero las lagrimas no paraban de salir, en ese momento recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho Happy:**_

'' _Lucy, Por favor cuida a Natsu, lo va a necesitar de ahora en adelante, por nada del mundo lo vayas a abandonar y siempre quédate a su lado, te va a necesitar ahora más que nunca de aquí en adelante. ''_

_-'' Happy, no te fallare''.- __**Decidida mentalmente y mirando al cielo, iba a cumplir la promesa que le había dejado Happy antes de fallecer, cuando Natsu se calmo un poco, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo…**_

- vamos, Natsu, ya se está haciendo tarde.-

-p…pe…ro ya nunca podre ver de nuevo a Happy.-

_- _no te preocupes, el ya está volando en el cielo libremente y sin preocupaciones, debe estar disfrutando tanto de los peces que le encantan, recuerda, el estará siempre en nuestros corazones, no debes olvidar eso nunca…-_**Decía Lucy tratando de animarlo un poco.**_

_**Pese a eso…**_

- pero, ¿Por qué me siento tan solo?- _**Preguntaba Natsu.**_

_-_tú no estás solo, Natsu, yo estoy contigo, todo el gremio también lo está, y recuerda que siempre va a ver un gato en el cielo que te estará cuidando en el mas allá.-_**Termino de decir Lucy.**_

_**Luego de eso, Lucy volvió a abrazar a Natsu, y se dirigieron al gremio, donde la vida de todo el gremio iba a cambiar para siempre…**_

_Bueno este fue un oneshot, diría si la memoria no me falla el primer intento de Fanfic que intente hacer y que al fin pude terminar, gracias a todos por leerlo, y díganme, ¿les gusto? O mejor aún, ¿no se han puesto a pensar que pasaría si en algún momento de la historia Hiro decidiera matar a Happy?, me gustaría saber sus opiniones._

_Ya hablando de la historia que estoy haciendo,__** SECRETO**__, ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 9, pero no sé si lo alcance a acabar esta semana, por lo que estaría publicándolo entre el sábado al lunes, eso sí, si me llega la inspiración, muy probablemente lo tenga para el viernes, no mas es por eso._

_De nuevo, Gracias por leer, los despide natsu x777._


End file.
